Chapter Twenty-One: Sabina. The Island Gets Covered In Toilet Paper
Here is Chapter Twenty-One of Evils: The Other Four. Chapter Twenty-One SABINA The Island Gets Covered In Toilet Paper Taylor and Gary filled us in on what happened in California - the frost giants, the storm, the kraken. Hailley and I filled them in on what happened here - the Aghasura, the storm, Melanie. "So you opened a portal by throwing a coin into a rainbow?" Taylor asked skeptically. "It's called an Iris message," Hailley said. "I don't know how I knew about that." "Well, the Iris message missed Hana, Sari, Gunner, and Layla," Gary pointed out. "And it looks like Melanie didn't want to take Jun, Tia, Asha, or Jag." "Four shall head west to the monsters' new site," I reminded everyone. "Only four New Level heroes could get here. I guess the prophecy just ignored Shé and Kyūri." "Forget the prophecy," Taylor said. I could tell he was worried, probably by the part about Two shall live, though two shall be killed. "Melanie said the trolls were going to kill all the kappas to release this Khaos guy. We've got to stop them." Kyūri growled, and Gary nodded. "We are not going to let those kappas die." "Melanie brought us here because this is where the trolls are," Taylor reasoned. "We find the trolls, take them down, save the kappas, then go back to find Jocelyn Rain and the other New Level heroes." With that, we started running (or, in mine and Shé's case, flying) further inland. Even if the trolls weren't there, none of us wanted to be by the shore if the kraken decided to come back for round two. Kyūri seemed to know the way, and was following the scent of his kind, or something. Eventually, I spotted one of the trolls roaring in the distance, and motioned for the others to keep moving. After like, a minute, the trolls were in our sight. And we were in their site. A large group of kappas stood still just on the other side. I could see the shimmer in the air through which they would be sent to their death-by-Khaos. On all sides of us, thick red and blue lines shot from the sides of the island and crisscrossed all over our path. The lines looked almost like... "Toilet paper," Gary muttered. "They've got an Aka Manto." "Hailley," Taylor whispered. "I have a plan. You're going to have to trust me. You and Kyūri go straight for the kappas. Gary, Shé, you two will have to go close the Khaos thing. Sabina, you and I will strike the trolls." There were maybe forty-eight trolls. While Taylor had New Level warrior skills, I had no idea how we could beat them without Gary or Hailley. For all I knew, he was trying to ensure that I was one of the "two who will be killed" in the prophecy. I had to choose: Trust Taylor and probably get myself killed, or refuse and possibly doom the kappas, the New Level heroes, the gods, and the world. "Understood," I said. Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page